The Dublin Story
by CathM
Summary: Hermine arbeitet für das Ministerium und trifft dabei auf einen alten Bekannten.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dublin Story**

_Alle Personen (ausser der von mir erfundene Mr Patrick Dashwood) gehören J.K. Rowling._

1. Kapitel

Hermine Granger streckte sich ausgiebig und rieb sich ihre kitzelnde Nase. Blinzelnd rieb sie sich ihre Augen. Die Sonne schien freundlich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war an einem wunderschönen Herbsttag als sie aufstand und sich für ihre Reise nach Dublin bereitmachte. Hermine war mittlerweile seit zwei Jahren eine erfolgreiche Expertin für magische Importe und arbeitete für das Zaubereiministerium. Der Beruf war sehr vielseitig. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die Einfuhr von diversen magischen Gegenständen, welche gefährlich sein könnten, zu überwachen. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit schon einiges erlebt. Von fliegenden Teppichen aus dem nahen Osten die verflucht waren bis zu verzauberten Socken, die den Fuss blau anlaufen liessen sobald man sie anzog.. Bisher hatte sie sich sehr gut geschlagen. Ihr wurde auch ein Ausbildungsplatz als Aurorin angeboten, den sie aber dankend ablehnte. Nach den ganzen Erlebnissen die sie schon zu verzeichnen hatte, wollte sie einen etwas ruhigeren Job, auch wenn ihr jetziger auch nicht immer völlig gefahrlos war.

Die kommenden zwei Wochen durfte sie ein Seminar besuchen, welches von diversen Zaubereiministerien aus ganz Europa organisiert wurde. Sie sollte in diversen Bereichen geschult werden, unter anderem auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hermine freute sich. Die zwei Wochen in Dublin würden ihr sicher gefallen, das wusste sie schon jetzt. Sie war bisher noch nie in Dublin und sie hoffte, dass sie neben den Vorträgen genug Zeit hatte um die Stadt etwas kennenzulernen. Natürlich hatte sie sich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, schon etwas informiert. Gerne würde sie sicher die beiden Kathedralen von St Patrick und Christ Church sehen. Ausserdem standen das Wikinger-Museum und eine magische Stadtführung auf ihrem Plan. Sie seufzte. Würde das alles so klappen wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte? Der Zeitplan während dieses Seminars war sehr straff, zwischen den einzelnen Veranstaltungen blieb kaum Zeit für private Unternehmungen.

Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hatte sie ihren Koffer gepackt, ihn magisch verkleinert und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium, welches sich etwa 10 Minuten von ihrer Wohnung entfernt befand. Vom Zaubereiministerium würde sie dann gemeinsam mit einem Kollegen, Mr Patrick Dashwood, per Portschlüssel nach Dublin reisen. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte Ihnen sogar Hotelzimmer reserviert – in Muggel-Dublin, an bester Lage an der O'Connell-Street. Beschwingt und sehr fröhlich kam sie im Ministerium an. Mr Dashwood wartete bereits. „Guten Morgen Patrick, was für ein wunderbarer Tag heute ist!"

„Guten Morgen. In der Tat, in der Tat", Antwortete der junge Zauberer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er streckte ihr eine alte Plastikflasche hin, augenscheinlich der Portschlüssel und sagte zu Hermine: „Am besten gehen wir gleich hinaus in den Hinterhof. In zwei Minuten ist es soweit."

Zwei Minuten und zehn Sekunden später standen die beiden auf einer verlassenen Strasse mit dreckigen Pfützen und heruntergekommenen Häusern.

„Das Ministerium hat sich nicht sehr bemüht was den Ankunftsplatz anbelangt. Aber wenigstens sehe ich hier weit und breit keine Muggel." Patrick rümpfte bei seinen eigenen Worten leicht die Nase. Hermine lachte innerlich. Patrick war schon, seit sie ihn kannte, ein etwas muggelfeindlicher, pedantischer und etwas überkorrekter Kollege gewesen. Trotzdem mochte sie ihn irgendwie. Er war halt einer ihrer Kollegen.

„Am Besten machen wir uns auf den Weg ins Hotel, es sollte nicht weit entfernt sein." Patrick zückte seinen Zauberstab, der ihn dank eines Zaubers auch sofort in die richtige Richtung wies.

Das Hotel war zum Glück sehr schnell gefunden. Am Empfang herrschte ein kleines Gedränge und es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine und Patrick ihre Zimmerschlüssel ausgehändigt bekamen. Patrick flüsterte ein paar Mal die Worte „Muggel", „langsam" und „unfähig" vor sich hin, während Hermine geduldig wartete und nicht weiter darauf einging. Völlig ausser Atem erreichte Hermine schliesslich ihr Zimmer im dritten Stock. Sie hatte Patrick mittlerweile aus den Augen verloren. Sie öffnete ihre Zimmertür und warf ihren Koffer hastig auf ihr Bett, packte ihn aber nicht aus. Dazu blieb einfach nicht mehr genügend Zeit. Um 11 Uhr sollte der erste Vortrag beginnen. Sie musste sich mittlerweile beeilen wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Abgehetzt kam sie vor dem Lokal in der Dame Street an, wo das Seminar stattfinden sollte. In der letzten Minute huschte sie noch durch die Tür und zeigte dem Auror an der Tür ihrem Ministeriumsausweis. Der Redner, den Hermine wegen der etwas dunklen Lichtverhältnisse nicht erkennen konnte, stand bereits vor seinem Rednerpult und wartete. Leider waren nur noch Plätze in der vordersten Reihe frei und Hermine hetzte mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu ihrem Platz. „Wir sind jetzt komplett!" Rief der Auror am Eingang dem Redner zu. Hermine wurde etwas rot. Anscheinend war sie die letzte Person die noch gefehlt hatte.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hat unsere Miss Granger den Weg auch noch gefunden." Hermine erschrak. Diese Stimme war seidig. Diese Stimme war dunkel. Diese Stimme war vor allem kalt wie Eis. Erschrocken hob sie ihren Kopf. Auf dem Podium stand Severus Snape – ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor und Grund vieler Albträume.

_Habe ich euer Interesse geweckt?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews!_

2. Kapitel

Seine Augen funkelten sie eiskalt an. Das konnte sie sogar bei dem etwas schummrigen Licht erkennen. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt und war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Was machte dieser unfreundliche Kotzbrocken hier? Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und senkte mit Mühe ihren Blick. Ohne Zweifel, Snape hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren überhaupt nicht verändert. Viele dachten er würde nach der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords etwas aus sich herauskommen und seine eiskalte und verachtende Art ablegen. Doch wie sie nun sehen konnte schien das überhaupt nicht der Fall zu sein. Hermine war froh dass in diesem Moment das Seminar begann und ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums rief: „Sehr geehrte Zauberer und Hexen, herzlich Willkommen hier in Dublin. Ich hoffe, sie hatten alle eine angenehme Reise. Wir werden nun mit unserem ersten Programmpunkt beginnen ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren. Ich darf Ihnen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen, ehemaliger Spion für den Orden des Phönix, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und unsere beste Kraft im Bereich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke."

Überschwänglicher Applaus begann. Snape war seit dem Fall Voldemorts ein Kriegsheld. Bald hatte sich herumgesprochen wie grossartig sein Einsatz für den Orden war. Eher verhalten begann auch Hermine zu klatschen. Snape schien dies alles überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken. Sein Gesicht war versteinert wie eh und je. Hermine seufzte. Hoffentlich würde Snape nicht während der gesamten Seminar-Stunden auf ihr herumhacken. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Zaubertrank-Unterricht in Hogwarts. Hermine atmete geräuschvoll aus. Beruhigt stellte sie fest dass sie damals von ihm hauptsächlich ignoriert und nicht gepiesackt wurde.

Snape kam ziemlich schnell auf den Punkt und hielt sich nicht lange mit Reden auf. Anscheinend war er, was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anging, ein Anhänger der Praxis.

„Ich werde jetzt die vorhandenen Stühle wegzaubern und ich bitte sie, jeweils Zweier-Gruppen zu bilden. Wir werden anschliessend üben, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren. Wie Sie alle sicher wissen ist dieser Fluch im Ministerium das grösste Sicherheitsrisiko."

Leises Gemurmel machte sich breit. Die Attacken auf das Ministerium während des Krieges waren bei den meisten Seminarteilnehmern noch präsent. Viele waren persönlich betroffen oder kannten einen Kollegen der vom Imperius-Fluch geleitet wurde.

Bevor sich Hermine auch nur um einen Partner für das Üben bemühen konnte, schienen sich alle anwesenden Personen schon für jemanden entschieden zu haben. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Was würde nun geschehen? Sie konnte schlecht den Imperius an sich selbst ausführen und abwehren. Einige Momente später tauchte jemand hinter ihr auf, als sie sich gerade suchend umblickte. „Soso, anscheinend sind sie nicht sehr beliebt, Miss Granger." Mit leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln blickte sie Snape süffisant an. „Ich wüsste nicht woher SIE wissen sollten dass ich nicht beliebt bin. Ich nehme mir schliesslich kein Vorbild an Ihnen, Sir."

Das leichte Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht verschwand. Sein Blick wurde sofort wieder undurchsichtig und kalt. Mit seidiger Stimme antwortete er: „So wie es aussieht müssen Sie leider mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." Hermine schauderte. Sie wusste dass sie es noch bereuen würde dass sie ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor derart entgegengetreten war. Im Nachhinein musste sie auch ehrlich zugeben dass es nicht gerade fair war. „Miss Granger, anstatt rumzustehen und in der Gegend herum zu träumen würde ich es bevorzugen wenn wir nun mit dem Üben beginnen könnten." Seine Worte glichen einem Zischen. Die Stühle schienen sich mittlerweile in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, was Hermine nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Konzentriert blickte sie in Snapes Augen. Sie wusste dass er es ihr nicht leicht machen würde. „Dürfte ich einen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", rief Snape in das Stimmengewirr. Sofort verstummten alle. „Ich werde Ihnen nun kurz erklären wie es funktioniert. Sie sind während des heutigen Seminars dazu befähigt, denn Imperius-Fluch anzuwenden. Ich denke Sie alle wissen selbst was sich gehört und was nicht. Bitte seien Sie anständig. Sollten Sie Fragen bezüglich des richtigen Abwehrens des Fluchs haben, stehe ich Ihnen selbstverständlich zur Verfügung."

Solch vernünftige Worte hätte sie aus Snapes Mund nicht erwartet. Hermine atmete tief durch.

Snape fuhr fort: „Ich werde Ihnen nun kurz zeigen wie Sie vorzugehen haben. Miss Granger wird mir sicherlich mit Vergnügen behilflich sein." Snape sagte diese Worte ohne Hermine auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie bekam Gänsehaut. „Davon war aber nie die Rede!", flüsterte sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen und beugte sich dabei etwas in die Richtung ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Sie war eindeutig zornig. „Seien Sie doch nicht so zimperlich. Schliesslich waren Sie diejenige die mitgeholfen hat, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen." Abscheu schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er packte sie an Ihrem Handgelenk. „Kommen Sie jetzt. Oder wollen Sie mit Ihren Starallüren die ganze Veranstaltung verzögern?" Der Griff an ihrem Handgelenk war grob. Seine Hände waren warm, sogar leicht verschwitzt. Anscheinend, und das hätte sie nicht gedacht, war er leicht nervös. Professor Snape war nervös? Das konnte sie eigentlich fast nicht glauben. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen liess er sie wieder los. „Natürlich ist es Ihre eigene Entscheidung wenn Sie vor versammelter Menge einen Rückzieher machen wollen.." Wieder diese seidige Stimme. Und dann wusste sie dass er sie in der Tasche hatte. Hermine senkte ihren Blick. Ihr Handgelenk brannte von der unsanften Berührung.

„Gut! Beginnen wir", sagte sie nun. Wollte sie ihren Stolz bewahren, hatte sie wohl keine andere Wahl. Sie meinte ein leichtes Lächeln um Snapes Lippen erkennen zu können, doch kaum konnte sie genauer hinsehen, schien es auch schon wieder verschwunden zu sein.

„Imperius!"

Hermine traf der Fluch wie ein Schlag. Sie hatte noch nicht damit gerechnet. Sie spürte wie er in ihren Willen eindrang.

„Leg dich auf den Boden", klang eine leise Stimme aus ihrem Innern. Sie kniete bereits auf dem Boden, als eine Stimme in ihr sagte: „Wieso? Ich will nicht auf dem Boden liegen." Sie kniete weiter. „Leg dich hin!" Die innere fremde Stimme wurde aggressiver. Hermine merkte wie sie den drang hatte sich hinzulegen, konnte es fast nicht unterdrücken.

„NEIN!", schrie sie. Und dann war der Fluch gebrochen.

Sie kehrte mit ihren Gedanken wieder zum Hier und Jetzt zurück. Snape sah sie mit undurchdringlichem Blick an. Dann nickte er.

„Wie Sie sehen konnten ist Miss Granger diesem Fluch nicht erlegen. Sie konnte sich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt davon lösen. Versuchen Sie es nun selber."

Hermine hörte ungläubig zu. Snape hatte ihr ein indirektes Kompliment gemacht. Doch er holte sie schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Glauben Sie nur nicht dass das eine Meisterleistung war! Ich habe mich nicht besonders angestrengt." Snape begann während diesen Worten die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen. Anscheinend schwitzte er.

„Trauen Sie es sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu, Miss Granger?" Gefährlich leise sagte er die Worte und wartete nun mit verschränkten Armen auf eine Antwort von ihr.

„Was glauben Sie wohl? Natürlich werden wir weiter trainieren!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews!_

_Ich denke, ich werde etwa einmal pro Woche updaten, je nachdem wie oft ich zum Schreiben komme.. _

_Wie lange diese Geschichte sein wird, weiss ich noch nicht. Das kommt ganz auf meine Ideen und Inspiration an. ;)_

3. Kapitel

„Gut." Leise und mit sanfter Stimme glich das fast einer Zustimmung. Snape entfernte sich etwas von ihr.

„Ich werde meinen Willen sie zu brechen nun etwas erhöhen. Wir werden sehen ob sie dann noch mit mir fertig werden."

Hermine war langsam etwas verwirrt. In einem Moment war er fast freundlich, schien ihre Arbeit und ihr Können zu schätzen. Einen Augenblick später konnte er wieder so kalt und undurchdringlich sein wie immer – mit einer offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen sie.

„Imperius!"

Der Fluch traf sie schon wieder unvorbereitet.

„Stelle dich auf das Podium." Die innere Stimme duldete keine Widerrede. Hermine setzte sich in Bewegung und ging langsam auf das Podium zu. Immer wieder stockte sie. „Wieso? Wieso muss ich zum Podium gehen? Ich habe nichts zu sagen."

„Geh!", sagte die Stimme zornig. Sie war nun beim Podium angekommen und stellte sich darauf. Nun spring vom Podium. Sofort!" Hermine hatte schon zum Sprung angesetzt, da überlegte sie es sich anders. Sie wollte das nicht. Der Bann war gebrochen.

„Sehen Sie Miss Granger, es war schon nicht mehr so einfach. Einen Teil meiner Befehle haben sie schon ausgeführt." Snape schenkte ihr einen sarkastischen Blick.

„Wenn SIE mich vorgewarnt hätten, dann hätte ich mich vorbereiten können! Ich hätte es geschafft!"

„Miss Granger, was denken Sie eigentlich? Meinen Sie ein Schwarzmagier gibt Ihnen die Möglichkeit sich vorzubereiten bevor er Sie verflucht? Ich dachte das wäre Ihnen bewusst."

Hermine wurde rot. Das hatte sie tatsächlich nicht bedacht.

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen? Oder haben Sie sonst noch etwas an meinen Methoden auszusetzen?" Snape zog den Satz auf seine Art künstlich in die Länge. Sie sah ihn beleidigt an. Hielt er sie etwa für ein zickiges kleines Mädchen? Sie machte sich dieses Mal rechtzeitig bereit und der Fluch kam nicht sehr überraschend. Hermine wehrte ihn mit Bravour ab. Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig als anerkennend zu nicken. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen die mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verliefen, schlug Snape eine Pause vor.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich denke eine kleine Pause wäre nun angebracht. Stärken Sie sich doch mit einem Tee, wir fahren in einer halben Stunde weiter."

Hermine war erleichtert. Sie war mittlerweile ziemlich erschöpft und war froh als sie sich an einen Tisch setzen konnte den Snape heraufbeschworen hatte. Sie seufzte.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie es noch weitere 2-3 Stunden aushalten?" meinte Snape und lächelte dabei sogar etwas, wobei sie nicht herausfinden konnte ob es ein ehrliches Lächeln war oder es ironisch gemeint war. „Ich denke schon dass ich das schaffe." Sie antwortete so bestimmt wie möglich. Snape hatte mittlerweile zwei Tassen Tee organisiert und stellte eine davon vor Hermine. Diese war völlig erstaunt. Seit wann war dieser Mann so anständig? Der Gedanke verflog aber sofort wieder. In der folgenden halben Stunde unterhielt sie sich mit Snape vor allem über ihre Arbeit im Ministerium. Snape erzählte einige Sätze von Hogwarts, hielt sich aber mehr im Hintergrund. Snape war noch nie sehr gesprächig gewesen, er hörte lieber zu.

Nach der Pause wurden hauptsächlich andere Abwehrzauber geübt. Hermine war darüber ziemlich froh, da der Morgen doch sehr anstrengend war und sie mit den anderen Abwehrzaubern weniger Mühe hatte. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Snape lief gut, von einigen ironischen Bemerkungen abgesehen. Hermine fühlte sich wohl. Als es schliesslich 18 Uhr war und der heutige Tag beendet war, fühlte sie sich fast ein bisschen leer. Es war ein interessanter Tag gewesen, Snape hatte seine Sache gut gemacht und sie hatte Lust sich weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken fragte sie Snape am Ende des Seminars als er gerade aufbrechen wollte: „Professor, hätten Sie Lust gemeinsam mit mir zu essen?"

Kaum hatte sie diese Frage ausgesprochen, bereute sie diese auch schon wieder. Sie wurde rot. „Er wird kaum ja sagen, er hasst dich. Er hasst menschliche Nähe. Er möchte wohl lieber alleine sein." Diese Gedanken flogen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war ganz erstaunt als er antwortete: „Wenn Sie meine Gesellschaft vorziehen, gerne, Miss Granger." Ihr wurde heiss. Plötzlich war es ihr unangenehm mit ihm zu essen. Sie hatte Angst vor weiteren Sticheleien. Aber sie war selbst schuld. Schliesslich hatte sie ihn gefragt. Sie musste innerlich über sich selbst lachen.

„Ich habe gehört in unserem Hotel soll gutes Essen serviert werden. Wäre das angenehm für Sie?"

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Natürlich, natürlich!" Sie hatte seine letzten Worte nur am Rande mitbekommen.

So machten sich die beiden zusammen auf den Weg ins Hotel. Sie hatte nicht gewusst dass Snape anscheinend im gleichen Hotel nächtigte wie sie. Das Ministerium hatte also auch seine Anwesenheit organisiert. Nach einigen Minuten betraten sie das Hotel und Snape fragte sofort nach einem Tisch für Zwei. Hermine wurde es langsam aber sicher flau im Magen. Ihnen wurde ein gemütlicher Tisch mit Kerzenlicht angeboten. „Sehen Sie wie romantisch es hier ist!", meinte die junge Kellnerin begeistert. Hermine wurde rot. Sie glaubte nicht dass ein Abendessen mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor romantisch zu sein hatte. Die beiden gingen zu ihrem Tisch und Snape schob ihr sogar den Stuhl zurecht. Verwirrt setzte sich Hermine hin. Langsam aber sicher verstand sie hier gar nichts mehr.


End file.
